Porque te vas - Parce que tu pars
by BruocHistoria
Summary: Lovino veut partir. Il va partir. Un départ et une nouvelle vie envisagée au loin, c'est tout ce qu'il espère. Alors qu'il est sur le quais, les doutes et les raisons se bousculent. Et Antonio a encore des choses à régler avec lui. [SpaMano]


Parfois la vie vous fait comprendre qu'elle aura toujours une longueur d'avance pour se jouer de vous. Alors que je pensais avoir fait enfin un bon choix, celui que je ne regretterais jamais, voilà que cette chienne parvient à transformer cette ultime décision en dilemme cornélien sans fin.

Je m'étais enfin décidé. J'allais partir vers d'autre cieux. Quitter ma famille et ceux qui ne me considère pas à ma juste valeur. J'allais vers mon avenir, en d'autre contré. Je partais de cette vallée qui me renie depuis toujours.

Cela ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise décision. En aucun cas.

J'allais pouvoir commencer à véritablement vivre, me disais-je.

Mais, c'était sans compter un événement. Il sait tout de moi, bien plus que la plupart des gens en tout cas. Pourtant, ça fait moins longtemps que je le connais. Il a toujours été là pour moi, palliant à mes manquements sans me juger de faible ou d'incapable, supportant mon irascible caractère.

Je ne sais comment il a pu s'attacher à moi. Mais le mal est fait. Mon cœur aussi s'est attaché à cet individu, faisant fi de mes réactions complètement divergentes.

Sur le quai de la gare, j'ai ma valise en main. Ma famille est déjà partie. Sûrement sont-ils soulagé que leur vilain petit canard s'envole.

Je suis seul. Attendant mon train qui m'emmènera loin d'ici. Loin de tout. Loin des problèmes.

Un bruit de course. Des excuses formulées à la hâte. Un visage bien trop familier devant le mien, essoufflé.

« Dis-moi... Je... Je veux sav... savoir... avant que tu ne partes. » articula-t-il.

Je sais très bien de quoi il parle. Il parle de cette soirée lointaine. Il y a maintenant plus de trois mois de cela. C'était un bête jeu. Vraiment stupide. Cela ne demandait que quelques participants et une pièce de monnaie. Cette pièce... Je la maudit autant que de l'idole.

Pour plaisanter, nous avions pris une pièce allemande, avec l'aigle dessus. « L'aigle Allemand nous fera tous parler » avions-nous même plaisanté. Moi qui hait les germanique, quelle ironie que j'en vienne à les remercier.

Le principe était simple. Tous en cercle, nous devions poser une question à notre voisin, de manière à ce que personne ne l'entende. La réponse, elle, devait être dite distinctement à haute voix.

On m'avait posé une question gênante. J'ai rougit. J'ai prié très fort pour que la pièce ne dévoile pas le regard inquisiteur de l'aigle.

La réponse à cette question ? Son nom, évidemment.

Ensuite, nous avons joué. Lui en me demandant sans cesse quelle était cette question dont la réponse était son prénom moi en l'évitant, éludant, slalomant entre les discussions.

Cela à durer trois mois.

Trois mois à un jeu de chat et de souris.

Mais le temps est fini désormais. Je m'en vais. Il ne pourra jamais y avoir plus. Alors je me convaincs. Je le dit. Tout est fini.

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

Oui, s'il te plaît. Assez de frustration...

On m'a demandé... Qui dans la pièce je voulais le plus embrasser... »

J'avais commencé en lui disant droit dans les yeux, mais j'ai perdu toute ma consistance et mon regard s'est rivé à mes pieds en cours de route.

Un silence s'est installé, que je romps le plus vite possible.

« Un peu déçu, pas vrai ?

Hum... Oui... Et non... Je m'y attendais en fait.

Vraiment ? »

Le silence se refit. Moins anxieux. C'est étrange, je me suis toujours senti plus apaisé avec lui à mes côté. Enfin pas toujours... Pas au début, il m'impressionnait. Mais vite, trop vite peut-être, nous sommes devenu inséparable.

Il sait que je ne peux pas. Que c'est trop tard pour quoi que ce soit puisse avoir lieu. Il y a une sorte de mur, érigé il y a bien longtemps, invisible, plus virtuel que physique, entre nous. Mais qui existe. Je n'en connais même plus la raison. La différence d'âge peut-être ? Sûrement qu'à l'époque ça avait de l'importance. Aujourd'hui tout cela n'en a plus aucune. Je pars.

Je pars et je m'excuse. C'est ma faute si rien n'a pu se passer alors qu'il me l'a déjà avoué.

J'ai toujours été le frein. Quel con j'ai été...

Mon train arrive. Départ dans une dizaine de minute.

Nous nous sommes assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Dans le froid du hall de gare, nous sommes collé l'un à l'autre. Nous échangeons sur tout et rien. Surtout sur rien. Le tout entrecoupé de silence. Mais pas un silence lourd. Un silence comme une bulle autour de nous. Un chez nous temporaire, éphémère.

Un silence un peu plus long. Encore une brève parole.

Je dois bientôt me lever, mon train est là. Je n'en n'ai pas envie. Il est la seule chose qui me donne envie de rester et d'abandonner mon rêve d'avenir.

Un temps. Comme si nous en avions trop.

J'ai envie de pleurer, mais je ne peux pas me laisser aller. Il me tient dans ses bras, me donnant la force de les retenir.

En un coup, juste avec un bref « Tu as le droit de m'en foutre une », il se penche et m'arrache un baiser. Un baiser à la fois doux, trop bref, trop empli de regret, d'espoir, enhardi de cette transgression de l'interdit.

C'était une erreur. Un choix, assurément. Une limite repoussée où l'on aperçoit l'autre côté que trop brièvement. Un souvenir qui paraît lointain alors qu'il s'achève à peine.

Je romps le baiser, cette barrière est toujours présente pour moi, toujours dans un coin. Je ne peux l'ignorer. Je veux plus. Je veux moins.

Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Je sais juste qu'il est trop tard.

Ça y est, je pleure. Mon cœur est sur un manège, ma raison dans un autre pays et mon corps pris au piège.

« Je suis désolé... Tellement désolé... » sont les seuls mots que je peux formuler.

« Moi aussi... »

Je m'excuse encore et encore. Je monte dans le train. Je pleure en le regardant alors que les portes se ferment. Il pleure aussi. Pourquoi pleure-t-il ?

Je lui demande à travers la vitre, il lit tant bien que mal sur mes lèvres et me répond de la même manière.

Sur les lèvres qui viennent de m'embrasser et dont le souvenir est encore présent sur les miennes, j'aperçois quelques mots d'espagnol : _"Porque te vas"_

Je ne sais plus si c'était vraiment la bonne décision.

Je suis perdu. Mon cœur en morceau. Cette vie que je rêvais me paraît bien plus fade.


End file.
